


Clean

by KuMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuMoon/pseuds/KuMoon
Summary: Steve：我只是想帮你而已Bucky：哦





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> ※ABO  
> ※Alpha-Steve/Omega-Bucky

“Bucky...”Steve被一阵气味牵引而来，Bucky瘫坐在地上半个身子趴在床上流出的汗把头发打湿得乱七八糟。Steve见状想去扶起Bucky却在刚要抬脚的那个瞬间被Bucky一掌阻止。  
Bucky艰难的偏过头张开埋在头发下的双眸，气若游丝“Steve...不要过来”  
Bucky说完立马手向前抓着被单要往上爬，Steve叹了口气果断地走上前掐住Bucky的腰肢将他放倒在自己怀中“Bucky让我...帮帮你吧”  
Steve的呼吸也开始变得不顺畅，鼻腔里充斥着甜腻的香味让他的理智一点点撕裂开。Bucky深呼吸一口用尽全身的力气想要推开身后的热源可是手上却一点力气却没有，他只能不自觉地头向后仰着一点点紧贴Steve的身体。  
Bucky早该喝下那瓶抑制剂的在出任务之前。现在似乎再说什么也来不及，而身后正是他一直倾心的alpha。  
Steve散发出布鲁克林雪天的寒松冷冽的气味让现在浑身如烈火灼烧的Bucky疯狂的沉迷。可是，脑海里仅存的理智告诉他“Steve是你的朋友”Steve和自己一起战斗一起在军队里磨炼。  
想到这些种种画面就越来越清晰刺激着Bucky的神经。  
Bucky抬起埋在Steve胸口的脑袋，双手撑着地上立起上身奋力向前倒下去挣脱Steve的怀抱。  
“Steve，你快走...快走”Bucky摇摇晃晃的站起身，目光迷茫的盯着眼前的alpha。  
Steve的瞳孔一瞬间放大，蓝色的眼眸里染上了危险的颜色，信息素似乎在那一刻如核弹一样爆发充斥着整个房间。  
Bucky看着如野兽一样一步一步逼近他的Steve越发觉得要窒息“Steve！”Bucky惊恐的瞪着Steve。  
Steve嘴角挂起危险的弧度，双手触碰到Bucky颤抖的肩膀缓缓向下就好似抚摸一件无上的瓷器。Steve的每一次触碰都让Bucky止不住的颤抖就像沿着他滑过的痕迹都结上了一层冰霜。  
Steve的双手徘徊在Bucky的腰肢“Bucky”  
Bucky抬起头此刻他与Steve之间几乎没有任何的空隙他们呼吸着对方的气息，Bucky惊得张开了一点嘴Steve就狡猾地逮着机会袭击了Bucky的嘴。两个人的信息素交织在一起酸甜的李子香混着雪天的凛冽，Steve勾住Bucky柔软的舌头吸允这股味道让他着迷。  
手也从Bucky的衬衣下端钻进去肆无忌惮地揉捏轻抚Bucky平滑的皮肤和坚实的肌肉。强烈的亲吻让Bucky憋的满脸通红小心的咬了一口Steve的舌头，Steve才松开Bucky。  
Bucky如脱水的鱼一样呼吸着空气却还是有窒息的感觉，房间里全是alpha带着压迫力的信息素。  
感到Steve的手在自己身上游走，Bucky忍住自己细小的呻吟“Steve...我们，不...不可以”  
Steve没有回应Bucky的话，则是更加放肆地把手伸进Bucky的裤子里，这让Bucky倒吸了口凉气抓着Steve放肆的手腕“你干什么!”  
Steve甩开Bucky的手，继续往下触碰直到触到Bucky体内流出来的粘液Steve轻笑一声靠到Bucky耳边“Bucky好湿...”手掌压着Bucky的臀部重重地揉捏，越来越多的水从Bucky的臀里流出来他快湿透了。  
“Steve...不要再...”  
“Bucky想让我用手指操你吗”

Bucky弱弱地摇摇头他的腿也站不住了。  
Steve将两根手指插进Bucky温暖的穴口，他抬起Bucky的一只腿带着Bucky双双扑到床上。Steve手指在Bucky的肠道里搜刮按压，Bucky忍着奇怪的感触抓过枕头咬着。  
Steve抽出手指，手上的粘液多到顺着他的手指开始往下滑。Steve将手指上的粘液悉数涂在Bucky漂亮的锁骨上，此刻的Bucky美得不可一世欲望中带着矜持。Steve解开Bucky的裤子脱到脚踝，Steve双手弯过Bucky的膝盖压到Bucky的胸前。Steve眼神专注地看着Bucky放荡流着水的小穴一吸一吸地似乎在渴望着什么。昏昏沉沉的Bucky恍然大悟Steve正在看什么慌张的往下伸手挡住，不可防备的是水从Bucky的手指缝之间流出来显得更加色情。  
Steve深呼吸一口咬着牙抬起眼看着被泪模糊眼睛的Bucky“你在勾引我Bucky”。  
Bucky这辈子都会记得那个瞬间，Steve的眼眸突然一暗alpha信息素如洪水一般把他包围住。  
Steve粗暴得解开自己的皮带脱下裤子那根家伙猛的弹出来，Bucky被那个家伙的尺寸吓得一震。  
Steve扶着自己的阴茎冷冽的开口“把手拿开”  
Bucky迟迟抽不动手，直到手背上出现了奇怪湿润的触感。Bucky抬起头看到Steve扶着阴茎在他手背上莫测，Bucky迅速的抽开了手“Steve！...”就在Bucky抽开手的那个瞬间，Steve不顾一切地全部进入了。 Bucky全身有种被撕裂成两半的痛感，悬在半空两条腿疼的不停颤抖脚趾头蜷曲在一块。Bucky无助的摇摇头眼泪顺着眼角沾湿了床单，Steve抽出一节阴茎又重重的插入。他俯身上前笼罩在Bucky身上，伸出水亮的舌头一下一下地舔着Bucky锁骨上粘液。  
Bucky被眼前的画面吓得手足无措，嘴里碎碎念着“停下，停下”  
Steve听到了Bucky近似于无声的求饶却更是加大了力气顶撞着Bucky温暖的肠道。如愿听到了Bucky的呻吟Steve才稍微放轻了力度，Steve顺着Bucky的脖颈啃咬着Bucky的下巴。  
一只手捏着臀部另一只手顺着腰肢掀开Bucky的衣服露出透着粉红的乳头，Steve猛地松开咬着Bucky下巴的嘴。啃上粉嫩的乳头，牙齿啃咬撕拉着。Bucky呻吟了一声，双手抱住Steve的脑袋手指穿插在金色的头发间。  
“Steve...快点快点”Bucky往下压着Steve的头把自己的乳头往Steve温热的口腔里送。  
Steve抬起眼眸盯着Bucky迷情的眼神，他从Bucky身体里出来，把Bucky翻过去手勾出他的下腹捞起来让他翘着屁股。Steve揉搓着Bucky的屁股，俯下身亲了一口。扶着自己的阴茎再次插入，手紧紧的掐着Bucky的腰肢顶动，水声溢满整个房间和信息素的味道一起交织着。 Steve弯下腰贴着Bucky汗津津的后背，Steve爱惜地舔舐Bucky敏感的耳后“Bucky让我标记你”Steve往下移亲吻着那一块散发着浓厚酸甜味的腺体，牙齿摩挲着那一块腺体的薄皮。  
Bucky伸出一只手扶上Steve的脖子“No，Steve”  
Steve拿开Bucky的手，咬着他的肩膀顶动着。  
水声情欲彻夜难消。

Bucky艰难的睁开眼睛，窗外的阳光暖暖的。  
Bucky在被子里翻了个身就被身后的人抱住了腰，Steve笑着靠在Bucky的肩膀上闻着Bucky身上的味道。  
Steve的小胡子是在是太讨厌了痒痒的搔着Bucky“哈哈Steve好痒”Bucky反手圈住这只大型犬。  
Steve勾住Bucky的肩膀翻过来跟自己面对面，Bucky有点不敢直视Steve的双眼，他不知道昨晚他做的对不对或者是他们俩是否都会后悔。  
Steve看出Bucky的困惑，伸出手扶上Bucky的脸颊温柔满满“Bucky我爱你”  
Bucky欣慰的笑了一下“行了Steve我知道这是安慰我的话，再说昨晚我是自愿”  
“我是说真的Bucky”Bucky正视Steve的双眼那个眼神不带着任何的敷衍“我不知道你喜不喜欢我，可是我喜欢你Bucky”Steve紧张的看着Bucky他害怕又一个不字从他嘴里说出来。  
  
只听到一声清甜的笑，Bucky与Steve额头相对“亲爱的Steve，thank you”

 

END


End file.
